Noche de Chicos
by RubyLRed
Summary: Los nuevos de sinnoh vienen a kanto a conocer a todos sus sempais pero los chicos se quedan solos cuando Blue rapta a todas las chicas para ir de compras con el dinero de Platinum -


PERDON POR NO SUBIR HACE MUCHO NO TENIA TIEMPO Y YA SE QUE PROMETI OLDRIVAL PERO NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA

PD: Narra Red

**NOCHE DE CHICOS**

Los nuevos de Sinnoh avían venido a kanto para conocer a todos ya que nos aviamos reunido por que hace mucho no lo hacíamos, nos encontrábamos presentándonos con los nuevos cuando…

¿ERES MILLONARIA? – Grito Blue mientras todos los demás no habíamos quedado sin palabras

Pues sí, ¿tiene algo de malo Sempai? – Pregunta la chica que se llamaba Platinum

Antes que se pudiera decir otra palabra Blue se encontraba cargando a todas las chicas en sus hombros literalmente y agarrando del brazo a Platinum corriendo con la velocidad de un Jolteon multiplicada x1000 mientras un camino de tierra quedaba atrás

SI! Págame Green – Le dije mientras le extendía la malo – Te dije que Blue podía alcanzar la velocidad de la luz, eran 100 Dólares

Maldita seas Blue… - Me decía Green mientras sacaba su billetera – Si descubro que es lo le diste a Yellow en su cumpleaños la semana pasada que la puso tan contenta deberás devolverlos – en eso guarde mis ganancias en mi billetera con dibujitos de pikachu

Bien, esto se convirtió en una noche de chicos así que… - Gold llamo la atención de todos – BAILARINAS EXOTICAS! – Por suerte Green, Ruby y yo logramos taparle los oídos a los nuevos y a Rald quien aún no entendía los gustos de su Sempai pervertido, La frase de Gold solo causo 5 cosas

1: Golpes de mi parte, Green y Ruby

2: la confusión de Silver al preguntar que eran

3: Volver a tapar los oídos de los más+ chicos por la pregunta de Silver

4: Un regaño de Green a esos dos por decir eso

5 y ultimo: Por alguna razón hacerme imaginar a Yellow bailando (?)

No podemos hacer eso Gold – Le decía Green – Diamond, Pearl, Esmerald y Ruby son menores de edad, además ¿TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR LO QUE CUESTA ESO? – Eso último nos dejó en shock a mí, Gold y Ruby quien aunque era menor de edad estaba más metido en el tema que el mismo Silver

ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO – Grito Ruby – Que acaso Green-Sempai ¿no es el responsable? OH NOOOO ESTAMOS EN UNA DIMENSION ALTERNA, !ESMERALD MEDIRA 15,000 MIL METROS¡ Y TODAVIA ESTABA ENOJADO CONMIGO POR ROMPER SU BRAZO ROBOTICO POR ACCIDENTE

¡¿QUEEEEE?¡ QUE ROMPISTE ¿Qué? RUBY! – Salto Rald desde el sillón de Green en donde estaba jugando smash bros 64 con los nuevos y Silver para atacar a Ruby quien empezó a atacar y defenderse del pequeño

SI, una pelea – Gritamos todos – Yo le apuesta a Ruby – Dijimos yo, Silver y Pearl – Pues nosotros nos bancamos a Rald – Dijeron Green, Diamond y Gold – 100 dolores cada uno, los que ganen se lo llevan

**RUBY VS. RALD**

Ruby uso PATADA BAJA ¡ES MUY EFECTIVO¡ - Pobre Rald, fue un golpe a sus zonas bajas- le dije

Rald uso GARRA DRAGON ¡GOLPE CRITICO! – AHIIIIII ¿Rald hace cuanto no te cortas las uñas? – Grito Ruby

Por favor afeminado, todos saben que el tipo Hada es fuerte al Dragona así que no te quejes – Le grito Gold y todos dijimos LOOOOOOOOOOOOL

¿ASI? Si ya esta tan bien para hacer bromas entonces no le molestara que le cuente a Rald su secreto o ¿no Sempai? – Le dijo Ruby lo que hizo que Rald dejara de cargar el hiperrayo y Gold se pusiera a pensar a que se refería – su silencio me dice que si, Rald ¿Sabes porque Gold vino con el ojo morado ayer a recibirnos cuando llegamos de hoenn? – La pregunta hizo salir a Gold de la Duda

NO TE ATREVAS! – Grito el de ojos dorados – SI SE LO DISES LE DIJO A SAPPHIRE QUE RECUERDAS TODO – un golpe muy bajo para Ruby

En eso se empezó otra pelea pero yo no le tomamos importancia, luego ordenamos comida rápida y batalle con Diamond para ver quien comía más, nunca pensé que podría perder pero así fue, los dos comimos más que lax y su munchlax que se copió el nombre de mi lax, este chico me agrada también veo que el otro le agrada a Green cuando me di cuenta su infernape estaba batallando con el Charizard de Green y se le veía animado y solo se ve así cuando le agrada alguien con quien pelea, obviamente Green gano por la ventaja de tipo pero aun así Pearl dio mucha pelea.

Luego como estábamos aburridos a Gold se le ocurrió un juego

Escuchen, saquen unos de los palitos que tengo en mi mano y el más largo tiene que decir su secreto más profundo – Gold tenia exactamente 8 palitos en su mano y retiro uno con la otra, no era muy largo así que todos lo hicimos pero para desgracia de Ruby el perdió

Te toca hablar chico princesa – cuando Gold dijo eso el solo bufo y se sacó el gorro dejándonos medio traumados a todos y más a Rald

Cuando era pequeño odiaba los concursos y solo batallaba, un día para proteger a sapphire pelee con un salamence y me hice esto, desde entonces no lucho a menos que sea de vida o muerte – Dijo Ruby lo que hizo que cambiáramos la forma de verlo

Luego volvimos a jugar todos menos Ruby quien ya avía salido pero a ahora me toco a mi

Bien…emm…yo no tengo secretos – Dije y Green empezó a reírse - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Si tienes uno y es tu regalo hacia Yellow la semana pasada – No me acordaba de eso y no recordaba pero estaba obligado a decirlo

A Yellow le di…un…un… -No podía pronunciarlo

Vamos Sempai que me hago más viejo que arceus – Dijo Silver, nunca pensé que fuera a ser alguien que siquiera pudiera decir un chiste pero todos se impacientaban

Un collar de diamantes y le dije que salga conmigo – Dije, Gold, Silver y los demás no se lo esperaban pero Green como si no hubiera dicho nada me extendió la mano - ¿Qué quieres?¿dinero? – Le pregunte riendo

Si, dijiste que si lo descubría devolverías lo de la apuesta – Maldito seas Green, y yo que quería unas nuevas deportivas, no tuve más remedio que devolvérselos

Luego de eso todos lo hicimos, menos los de Sinnoh ya que como no los conocíamos no queríamos empezar mal con ellos.

Green: Cuando era el cumpleaños de Blue y me obligo a salir con ella a la playa de Carmín me dio una hemorragia nasal verla en bikini y unos grandes celos cuando otros le coqueteaban

Silver: Una vez cuando Blue-nee-san se quedó en mi base secreta dormimos juntos en la misma cama abrazados porque hacía mucho frio

Gold: Mi mama descubrió mis revistas de ''cultura'' bajo mi cama ayer en la noche mientras me ''adentraba en la cultura general''

Rald: No me dejan ir al cine solo porque dicen que soy menor de edad y no me dejan entrar por mi estatura

Todos los secretos nos dieron mucha risa, luego de eso como queríamos conocernos mejor todos no quedamos en casa de Green a dormir.

Al despertar y desayunar Green encendió el televisor

Tal como oyen, una señorita ayer compro toda la tienda departamental de ropa en una noche pagando CON EFECTIVO – Narraba el reportero

FIN


End file.
